fletnernfandomcom-20200214-history
Lake Whensafri
Lake Whensafri is an extremely old lake that has aged into a marshy swamp. Lake Wensafri is roughly circular and about 48 miles in diameter. It encompasses almost 1,800 square miles. It is fed primarily by the Khondrik River. The Laensen River flows out of the swamp to the east, eventually reaching the coast not too far north of Scaret. Many people have long described Lake Whensafri and the city of Garnock at its shores as being at the meeting of these two rivers. Along the eastern boundary of Lake Whensafri, it is a pleasant woodland with marshy ground and frequent streams. Along its northern border it is a bit more foreboding with dead trees and thorny shrubs. The western and southern portions of the swamp are considered some of the worst places in the region. With the Khondrik flowing in from the north (in the northeastern portion of the swamp) and the Laensen River flowing east from the swamp to the coast, the water flowing in the northern and eastern regions is slow but constant. The southern and western regions of the swamp are mostly stagnant. They are filled with rotting vegetation, quicksand, and tar-like mud. The stench alone is said to be capable of killing a weak man. The swamp teams with life. Lizards and amphibians of all shapes and sizes make the swamp their home as well as some fish, both prey and predatory. Rumors of dragons, drakes and wyrms in the swamp have never proven, but their presence would explain quite a bit. Although some bandits and marauders hide in the swamp, there are no human settlements within. Some kobold tribes have moved into the swamp to defend themselves from warlords and aggressive cultures. These kobolds live on peaclet (PECK lette), a small sweet potato that grows in the swamp. During the fall these little tubers are quite tasty and find their way onto plates from Brinston to Rhum to Myork. Other times of the year peaclets can still be found, but they are bitter, but often larger. Despite this, they continue to provide sustenance. These kobolds are at constant risk from the larger predators such as the alligators and wyrms. The swamp varies in depth depending on the recent weather conditions. Ignoring flood periods, the swamp is never deeper than 15’. Islands exist throughout the swamp with various land bridges and fallen trees connecting them. There are very few areas that are passable by boats larger than a canoe. For this reason, there is very little trade on Lake Wensafri. Products from the Central Plains are transported by caravan or barge on the Khondrik to Garnock and then by caravan or barge on the Laensen to Scaret. Few merchants would wish to risk their cargo in the swamp. The city of Garnock is less than 15 miles from Lake Wensafri. Some people claim that the swamp can be smelled in the city when the winds change. The city is built on ground slightly elevated above the swamp. It is believed that Garnock may have been founded when the lake was clearer and larger, and that the city may have been built on the shore. That the lake has shrunk in size is easily proven from the environment around the city. During times of flood, the swamp has come to within a half mile of the city walls, but the swamp has not flooded the city within recent memory (certainly not within the last five generations).Category:Lakes Category:Garnock Category:Preadomus Category:Headwaters Category:Famine